


Hot chocolate

by mseg_21



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/pseuds/mseg_21
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Eddie steals all of Richies' sweatshirts.. and there's one that's big on Richie so obviously it's huge on Eds and he's wearing it and Richie's just over there fuckin dying."





	Hot chocolate

It was Friday night and Richie and Eddie were having a sleepover at the Tozier’s house. It was just the two of them there tonight, since Richie’s parents were trapped in Bangor due to a snowstorm, forcing them to stay for a couple more days than they had planned. It had been growing colder and colder in Derry the past couple of days, which is why Richie found himself downstairs in the kitchen making hot chocolate for him and his boyfriend, while he was curled up under a pile of blankets in Richie’s bed.

Once the microwave beeped, Richie grabbed the two mugs and left the kitchen, using his nose to turn off the light switch. He climbed up the stairs careful not to spill hot chocolate on himself. The door to his room is partially closed, so he used his shoulder to push it open. He was eyeing the mugs, so he didn’t notice that Eddie was not on his bed, but standing in front of Richie’s closet.

Richie lifted his head and the sight in front of him almost made him drop the two mugs, because Eddie was wearing one of Richie’s sweatshirts, his favorite one in fact and he looked fucking adorable in it. Richie bought it one day he went thrift shopping with Beverly and even though it was too big for Richie it was too iconic not to buy it. The fact that it was already big on him, meant it was huge on his boyfriend, who he towered over.

The sweatshirt reached Eddie’s knees and the sleeves covered his hands, giving him the most adorable sweater paws ever. He looked so cute that Richie couldn’t stop the whine that left his mouth.

“I hope you don’t mind I went through your closet. I got cold without you.” Eddie said, before yawning. He must have dozed off while Richie was downstairs because his face was soft from sleep and he was rubbing at his eyes, having trouble to keeping them open.

“Come here baby, I’ll warm you up.” Richie teased, waggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend. Eddie snorted.

“You come here, I want my hot―”

“Boyfriend? Of course, Eds.”

“―chocolate. My hot chocolate.” Eddie said, shaking his head, a lazy smile on his face.

“Fine. But first, can I say you are the most adorable little thing I’ve ever seen?”

“I’m going to ignore the ‘little’ you threw in there because I’m still half asleep.” Eddie said, yawning again. “And you say I look adorable all the time.”

“It’s the truth. But right now, Eds, you, in that huge sweater, all soft and sleepy, I just― gah, you look _so fucking cute_.” Richie whined and bounced on his feet like a kid throwing a tantrum. He was still holding the mugs in his hands, and some hot chocolate spilled on the floor, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. “I need a picture of this.”

And with that he put the mugs on his desk and took out his cellphone. Instinctively, Eddie covered his face with his hands. Richie took a picture of him like that, regardless.

“ _Richie_.” Eddie whined. “You know I don’t like it when you take pictures of me.”

Now it was Richie’s turn to whine. “Come on, Eds. I want to remember this moment. You look so cute, I could die.”

“Will I get my hot chocolate after?”

“And cuddles from your boyfriend.”

“Fine. Take the picture.” Eddie sighed.

Richie grinned. “Smile for me, baby.”

And Eddie did, a tight lipped smile just to please his boyfriend. Richie took the picture and immediately set it as the background for his phone.

“Fucking adorable.” Richie muttered.

“Can I have my hot chocolate and my cuddles now?”

Richie put the phone away and stared contemplative at Eddie, a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

Then he tackled Eddie into the bed and started peppering his face with kisses.

“You.” A kiss to his forehead. “Are.” A kiss to his right cheek. “So.” A kiss to his left cheek. “Fucking.” A kiss to his nose. “Precious.” And finally a kiss to his lips.

Eddie just laughed and half-heartedly tried to get Richie off of him. “Richie stop! It tickles.” 

“Oh, I’ll tickle something else of yours.” Richie said, nuzzling Eddie’s neck.

“Beep beep, Richie, oh my God.”

“I’m sorry, Eds but you look so―” Richie groaned in frustration. Then he lifted his head and looked at Eddie. “I love you.”

Immediately, Eddie’s face softened and he smiled at Richie. “I love you too, dummy. But you’re crushing me.”

Richie lifted himself by his arms and kissed Eddie’s lips one last time before getting off from the bed entirely. He went to the desk to pick the mugs and frowned.

Eddie noticed his boyfriend tense up. “What is it?”

Richie turned around and smiled apologetically. “How do you feel about _cold_ chocolate?”

In the time he left the kitchen, walked upstairs, almost died over how cute Eddie looked and attacked his boyfriend with kisses, the hot chocolate had gone cold.

“ _Richie_.” Eddie whined.

He sighed. “Fine, I’ll be right back.” Riche said, grabbing the mugs and walking downstairs for the second time that night per his boyfriend’s wishes. After all, it was his fault he had gotten distracted by Eddie being the most adorable person alive.


End file.
